Harry Potter and the secrets within
by peacekitty
Summary: Hi, this is a story about how I think the 6th book should be written.(More detailed sumarry inside!) Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer; Hey, I dun own Harry Potter, or it's characters, but I do own Darla Leeki, hee hee. Hey, I'm so glad that I can write this Fanfic!! I love Harry Potter. It is so cool! Now, It's kinda hard because my stile of writing is so much different than J. K. Rowlings', so it is going to be a happy challenge. Please let me know if you think I should change something or you don't like something, but don't expect me to change my plot, but I will try to make my story as likable as possible. Now, this is my very first fanfic, so please, please, be gentle in reviews!! But please review. This is kinda how I would write the sixth book. By & bi, do not read this until you have read the fifth book! Warning!! Danger! You have been warned!! Hope you like it! R/R!!K.  
  
Harry Potter and the Secrets Within~*~*~ On Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry sat looking out the window at the quickly passing landscape. He could see Hermione's lips moving, lecturing about N.E.W.T.S. or something like that, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He was deep in thought about the future year at Hogwarts. He was on his way, to yet another adventure.  
  
Though Harry was sick of adventure. Just once, he wanted to go to Wizardry school just like every one else. He wanted to go, and not come out looking like either a hero or an attention-seeking lunatic. Harry wondered wearily what Voldemort would be plotting this year. He remembered last year- and with a pang in his heart he felt fire erupt within him. Last year. Harry could still taste the anger that he held inside. The anger he would forever feel inside. Or at least until he could see Voldemort destroyed.  
  
At the end of last year, Harry had felt practically hopeless. He felt angry and alone. He had barely thought of anything else all summer, but of last year. He remembered Mrs. Umbridge, how nasty and bitter sweet she had been. He remembered his own fear and doubt when Dumbledore /A/N did I spell that right?/ had practically ignored him all year. He remembered how Voldemort had used him, and how his godfather, Sirius had tried to come to his rescue......  
  
Harry could feel tears trying to sting at his eyes, but he held them in as best he could. He didn't want Hermione or Ron to feel sorry for him. All his life people had felt sorry for him, and he was sick of it. But Harry felt a new rage overcome him as he returned to his thoughts. He would get back at Voldemort. Voldemort had taken the only parents, and the only near- father he ever had, and he would avenge Sirius's death. Sirius had helped save Harry, so that Voldemort could finally die at last. Harry would kill Voldemort. He would, unless Voldemort killed himself. Harry felt shaky, almost dizzy at the thought of the final battle he would have with Voldemort, but he pushed those thoughts aside, and thought about the year to come. He couldn't help wondering who Voldemort would kill that Harry loved. Hermione? Ron? Harry felt with a stir of guilt that he was endangering everyone he cared about. He cared about them too much to care about them and put them in danger, but still Harry cared about them too much to not care about them. He sighed, and continued to gaze out the window.  
  
" Harry?" He could hear Hermione ask. He turned his head. " Harry, are you listening to me? N.E.W.T.S. are very important, and you two must get yourselves together if you two want to succeed in the Wizard world. You guys know that, so starting this year, I'll help you, but I'm absolutely not going to let you two copy me. I'm sorry, but it's really for your own good."  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, and Ron rolled his eyes as he sat next to Hermione. " Jeez, Hermione. You know, you could make a very good future Professor McGonagal. /A.N. Sorry, I'll spell check that later/ you definitely are strict enough." Hermione looked over and glared at Ron. What was that? Harry could see something else in her eyes as she looked at Ron, that kinda scared him.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and himself had changed so much since they first came to Hogwarts. Ron, was very tall and his shoulders were widening. Harry had noticed his own scary changes, as he himself was becoming a young man, and he also noticed with satisfaction that he had grown some muscle from Quiditch and other things. But Hermione, he thought, had definitely changed the most.  
  
Just as Harry and Ron were becoming young men, Hermione was becoming a young woman. Harry forced himself to not think of Hermione in any other manner than his best friend, but he had noticed her changes. Many times had he been tempted to wonder how she looked under her clothes, just out of curiosity, Harry told himself, but he would just as well shake away the thought. But then again all the girls he knew were changing. Hermione was just the most convenient to think about. Harry shook his head to get rid of those thoughts once more. This was Hermione. She will always be Hermione. Just plain Hermione. But Ron had been a bit more obvious about Hermione, and that bothered Harry more than he'd like to admit. That would complicate things, Harry thought. Best to just is friends.  
  
" Yes, Hermione?"  
  
" Um, well, we've been chatting for awhile, and Ron and I must go check up on prefect duties."  
  
" Uh, yeah, Harry. But we'll see you in just a little while." They both stood up, and looked down at him.  
  
" Listen, we'll meet up once we get off the train, or at least we'll save you a spot at the Gryfindor table, in the meantime, the trains almost there and you best change into your robes."  
  
" Okay. See you there." Harry said quietly as he watched them leave the compartment. What was going on? He put his forehead in his hands and shook his head lightly. What was going on with him? He had never thought of Hermione that way, never. He best not begin now, he thought, and he sat determined to demolish all thought, or even a trace of any thoughts of Hermione like that. She's my best friend. She's my best friend, he kept repeating over and over again.  
  
Ok. So did you like it? I hope you did. I hope it seems like Harry Potter. Please tell me in your reviews if you think I captured J. K. Rowlings' work ok. She is a genius. And a bloody rich one, too. But please, be kind. It gets much, much, better. I hope you like Darla. I'm going to have fun with her. Ok. So that was my first chapter. Please R/R!! Love you all!! (Especially Strider25, thanks to your help, I got my story on Fanfic! Thanks a bunch! All hail Strider25!! Yay) . v 


End file.
